While I ever be whole again?
by Shimigirl
Summary: A Logan and Maxie story. Coop's death has devesated them both! Will them help eachother through this tragedy or will it destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

**After some advice I have decided to post this story with a different format! I prmose more chapters will be up soon! Enjoy.**

**Hi everyone, I started writing this story on a GH forum and decided to post it here! **

**Disclaimer I don't own General Hospital or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 1**

Her scream shattered the silence around her. The terror in her voice was  
unmistakable and it brought an icy and dreadful feeling to everyone around it.

Several men ran up the old stairs of the coffee shop only to find a distraught Maxie. Her eyes were filled with tears, while her entire body shook with shock and fear. Jason, and Logan stood frozen and just shocked as Maxie.

"You have to cut him down! Please, cut him down!" Maxie began to sob uncontrollably.

Jason ran over to Maxie and tried to explain to her that Coop couldn't be moved until the police got there.

Logan just stood frozen unable to think or move. How could his best friend have killed himself? After everything that he had made it through? After everything they had made it through together? Cooper had been through so much and it was just starting to look better for him and now this? Logan didn't have any answers for his questions and he immediately felt the anger begin to boil inside of him.  
How could Cooper do this to him? To Maxie? Cooper was the only family Logan new and Maxie needed Cooper more than ever right now! How could he be that selfish? Logan was brought back to reality by Maxie's cries. She was becoming hysterical. Without even thinking he ran over to her and puller her into his arms. She collapsed to the floor but Logan kneeled with her and held onto her tighter. She fell against him, sobbing and shaking.

"Logan, he can't be dead! He wouldn't do this, you know he wouldn't!" She pleaded for him to agree but all Logan could do was hold her tighter. He didn't dare answer for he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to control his own sobs and tears.

"I know I know." were the only words that he could get out. His frame should tall and stiff. He needed to be strong for Maxie. Cooper would want that.

She began to get more upset by the second. She got up and tried to run into the room. Logan puller her back into his arms.

"Let go of me!" Maxie screamed. "I have to get to him, he needs me, he needs me." The tears were now surging down her face.

She began to hit Logan. She pounded her fits into his chest. "I can save him, let go, I need to get to him." Maxie kept hitting him. harder and harder. Logan just let her, until finally he grabber he arms and looked her right in the eye.

"Maxie, Maxie, look at me! Copper is gone, ok. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, so sorry but he's gone."

"No" Is all Maxie could say before collapsing against him. Logan just held her in his arms and let her cry.

The police arrived and surveyed the room and began to work. Mac and Lucky were among to rest of the task force. Mac ran over to Maxie and she got up and cried into his arms. Mac held his daughter tight, and told her it would be ok.

"No, it won't dad. Nothing will ever be ok again!" Maxie said in between the sobs.

Just then another Officer called for Mac, "Commissioner, we have something, you better come see."

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Trust me, you're gonna wanna see this."

Reluctantly Mac left Maxie with Logan, before leaving he said to Logan, "Take her downstairs she doesn't need to see the rest of this."

Logan nodded, and gently began to pull Maxie away from the door.

"No, I can't go. Coop needs us. We can't leave him." She stood her ground as best she could but her body was still unsteady.

"Maxie, Coop wouldn't want you to see this." He said as gently as he could.

"Come on, lets go downstairs, please Maxie please." Logan put his arms around Maxie and began to help her walk away.

Maxie resisted but she was soo exhausted she finally gave in. She let Logan take her downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy this chapter

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Maxie's whole body felt numb. She sat across from Logan in silence. Mike tried to get Maxie to eat something but she refused. Maxie felt as though her whole world has crashed around her again. Except this time there was one key difference. The two people that Maxie had always counted on to help her pick up the pieces were both gone and she wasn't sure if she could rebuild her life by herself this time!

Logan sat across the table. He didn't say a word he just stared straight ahead unable to look at Maxie. As if he was trying really hard to not to feel anything and one simple glace at Maxie would make him feel more emotion than he was prepared to feel.

Finally Maxie spoke, " Did you love him?" Her voice was so soft she was almost whispering. Logan was taken aback unsure of what to say. But he finally found his voice and word began to flow out of his mouth and once he started talking he found it impossible to stop.

"Cooper was like a brother to me; he was the only person I could ever count on to be there for me. He saved my life and has gotten me out of every mess I created. He taught me to believe in myself." Logan chuckled to himself remembering all the crazy stuff he had got Coop stuck in the middle of. " I guess I did love Coop in my own way. But I was probably more trouble than I was worth!"

Maxie just nodded. She understood what Logan was feeling more than anyone cause in his own way Coop had done the same for her! He has saved her from herself and she would never be able to repay him. Before her brain had even registered what she was doing she had already reached her hand out to Logan. He took it and they just sat there. Remembering Coop. How much they both loved him, and how he had saved both of them from themselves, wondering why they couldn't save him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Maxie stood tall and stiff like a wooden board. The beautifully wrapped Valentines Day present clutched tightly in the palm of her hand. She couldn't bring herself to open it. Not yet anyway. It wasn't Valentines Day yet and she knew that Coop would have wanted her to wait until Valentines Day. Coop was like that. He loved all the holidays and would never allow Maxie to sneak a peak at her presents. No matter how much she begged and pleaded with him. The thought of all the wonderful holidays they had together brought a smile to Maxie's face and dug into her heart.

This holiday she wouldn't spend with Coop and this Valentines day gift was the last present she would ever be able to receive from Cooper. Suddenly Maxie remembered that she too had already bought her present for Coop and now she would never be able to give it to him.  
Just then Maxie heard footsteps behind her, she turned around but was relieved to find a familiar face staring back at her.

"Maxie, this is a crime scene, you shouldn't be up here!" His Texas accent drawled out the words in a voice of compassion and concern.

"Then neither should you, as I recall you aren't part of the police force. Anyway I just felt like I needed to be up here ok."

" I know the feeling that's why I'm up here too but that doesn't mean that either of us should be."

Logan sighed as he realized that she and him once again were exactly a like. He should have guessed they'd come to the same spot to grieve. Silently he took her hand they both just started at the door of Coop's room. Both secretly hoping that any second Coop would walk through that door. Both tried to hide their disappointment when he didn't.

Suddenly Maxie spoke, "I keep thinking this is all a dream you know. Like any second now I'm gonna wake up and next to him and he'll console me over this horrible nightmare."

Logan nodded, " It seems that way to me too, I just can't believe that it. I thought if Coop was gonna die anywhere it would have been Iraq. I thought that because we both made it out of the war alive that we were safe! Turns out the real battle was here!"

Maxie agree and she puller him into her arms. Maxie felt like being in Logan's arms somehow made her feel closer to Coop. After all Logan was the one person who loved Coop as much as she did and he was the only other person in the world who had known Coop longer than she had. Logan knew things about Cooper Maxie would never know and being with him made her feel less alone. It was as though as long as they were together no one else existed except themselves and Coop. The outside world just stopped.

Lulu wondered what could be taking Logan so long. She knew he needed time to grieve but it had been like twenty minutes. She walked up the stairs slowly she just wanted to make sure that he was ok. Rapidly she stopped with a halt and looked on with disgust! She had found Logan but he wasn't in the upset and alone position she had expected to find him in.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter

**Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!! Please read and review!!**

**Chapter 4**

Lulu couldn't believe her eyes. Logan was in the arms of her enemy; the arms of the women that he had hurt and betrayed her with. The emotions that were running through Lulu's veins were cold, bitter, and angry.

Unsure of what to do Lulu stood there and waited for Logan to realize that he had been caught in the act. But he didn't. It was almost as if they weren't even taking in their surroundings.

Disgusted Lulu finally found her voice and she began to speak, "How could you to do this to him?" Her voice was full of anger and maybe even hatred.

Maxie and Logan's head whirled around and instantly Logan tried to explain himself. "Lulu it's not what you..." He was cut off by Lulu who wasn't done not even a little bit.

"I can't believe this. I would have expected something like this from you Maxie. I mean using your dead boyfriend's apartment as a meeting place is right down their with faking a pregnancy but you Logan." She was using her anger to cover to massive amount of hurt that she was feeling.  
"Cooper was your best friend and you, you said you loved me. How could you do this to us." She stammered out that words and tears began filling her eyes.

"Coop loved you both so much no matter how much you both screwed up his life and this is how you repay him?" The tears were now rolling down Lulu's cheeks.

Something inside Maxie snapped. "How dare you come up here and accuse Logan and I of getting it on in Coop's room! I loved Coop with all my heart and I would never do that! I know I have screwed up in the past but I did really love Coop and I miss him so much." Maxie's voice began to quiver but she continued.

"There is nothing going on between Logan and I Lulu! We ran into each other up here and I was upset because I found my Valentines Day gift from Coop. I really started to lose it and Logan tried to comfort me. The only thing we are doing is helping each other through this as friends. I'm sure you of all people know that I don't have that many of those."

Maxie couldn't resist! She knew this would make it worse for Logan but she just couldn't help herself! It was so easy to get to Lulu.

So she spoke, " The relationship between Logan and me isn't any different from the one you have with Johnny! We are friends and we're trying to help each other.

That's the same line you fed Logan and he was stupid enough to buy it. But you, you know first and what those words actually mean. You have no reason to be jealous Lulu, there is nothing going on between Logan and me." The smirk across Maxie's face began to grow.

"Or are you a big a hypocrite as you are a tease? " Maxie was really enjoying herself now.

The anger inside Lulu was rising and he marched over to Maxie, "at least I'm not the town hoar who would sleep with anyone." Lulu raised her hand to slap Maxie but Logan grabbed it right before she hit her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. Special thanks to IlovetowriteSMP I love your reviews! **

**Chapter 5**

The shocked expression Lulu had on her face was exactly how Logan was feeling too. He didn't even know why he had grabbed Lulu's hand before she could give Maxie what they both new she deserved. All he knew was that hitting her wasn't the right way for Lulu to deal with Maxie.  
Logan new that getting slapped by Lulu was exactly what Maxie wanted.  
"Lulu, slapping Maxie isn't the right way to handle things. Can't you tell she's playing u?" Logan new exactly what Maxie was doing because he himself operated that way.  
"Maxie wants you to hate her, she wants you to hit her. It's the only way that she will be able to not hate herself."

"That is such a load of carp Logan! I called Lulu out because someone had to take the princess down a peg or two." Maxie folded her arms across her chest.

Logan walked over to Maxie and looked directly into her eyes. "No it's not, Maxie I know how you operate. " You want someone to blame you for anything; you want someone to get angry with you. That way you can hide the anger and loathing you feel for yourself right now.  
"No your wrong." Maxie tried to turn away from him but he gently pulled her back.  
"It's not your fault you know, this isn't your fault. Coop wouldn't want you think that way. He loved you with all his heart."

She couldn't take it anymore; all those tough walls Maxie had put up came crumbling down all at once. "That's what makes it so bad." Her tears and cries muffled Maxie voice.  
"Coop loved me and I hurt him in so many ways. I should have been there for him when he needed me. I should have never left him alone. Or maybe if we had talked more or if...

Logan interrupted her. "Maxie don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault. Coop's death isn't your fault." She was really losing it. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she could barley talk she was so upset. Logan was trying his best to console her but she was to worked up and kept pushing him away!

"Just leave me alone Logan! Go to hell and take Lulu with you!"

Lulu just stood their frozen in her place unsure of what to do. She had never seemed Maxie Jones display these kind of vulnerable emotions before. She had never seen the heart of Maxie Jones exposed.

"Maybe we should just leave Maxie alone! She clearly wants to be alone.

Logan looked back at Lulu and walked over to her. He spoke in a soft but firm tone! "Are you crazy? You seriously think we should leave her alone like this? Maxie is to upset to be alone. There's not telling what she might do."

"Than maybe we should call Mac. Logan you and I aren't helping her. She needs a parent or maybe she should go to the hospital."

"No, Lulu Maxie just needs someone who understands and someone who will let her grieve. Mac and the hospital they don't understand."

"Logan why is it soo dam important that you are with Maxie? Huh, what's in it for you?" Lulu was really starting to get annoyed.

"Nothing is in it for me ok. But she was my best friends girl and since I was a lousy friend to him the least I can do is take care of the one person he really loved."

"Fine whatever, do what you want but I can't help you out. So don't come to me when this blows up in your face." With that Lulu turned on her heels and left.

Logan quietly sat down next to Maxie in the hallway and put his arm around her shoulders and just let her cry After about 10 minutes she finally calmed down and she looked over at Logan and sad, "Thanks."

He simply nodded and kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter

**Another chapter! Hope you all like it! Please read and reivew!**

**Chapter 6**

Logan walked through the doors of Kelly's and took a seat across from Lulu at the table.

"Listen Lulu, I know that we kinda go into it the other day up in Coop's room but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate how you gave me the benefit of the doubt and are ok with me helping Maxie." He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

Lulu instantly pulled her hand away, "I never said that I was ok with it Logan. I will tolerate it but I don't like it."

"Ok, I can understand and respect that." Logan tried to take her hand again. This time she let him.

Logan looked nervously over at her, " Now that we have that straightened out, I have something that I'd like to ask you to do for me."

"What's that?" Lulu waited for the response.

"Well I um have arranged with some help from Maxie for Coop to have a small barrel service tomorrow, you know to say goodbye and have closer. I was kinda hoping that you'd be able to attend with me. I don't really think I can face this without you!" Logan held her hand tighter.

Lulu was taken aback and the shocked expression on her face worried Logan.

"Logan I can't do that. I have been supportive over the fact that you suffered a great loss and I have let you grieve. But Logan Coop was the Text Message Killer. He killed Emily, and Georgie to people I cared about and destroyed the lives of the people left behind." Lulu was getting more upset the more she talked.

"And you're asking me to go with you to his funeral to mourn the fact that he's dead? After everything he did to my family? I'd be lying if I said that I was said he's gone!"

Logan pulled his hand out of Lulu's. He hung his head and his voice spoke with the sound of sadness and disappointment.  
"Lulu Coop is not the Text Message Killer, I knew Coop he would have never done the things they say he did. He was set up."

"Anyway I wasn't asking you to be there for Coop, I was asking you to be there for me! The guy who just lost his best friend and the only family he had who gave a dam about him. I needed you to help me through this loss but if you can't do that then maybe this relationship isn't a strong as I thought!" He got up and walked out of Kelly's. Leaving a stunned Lulu behind.

"Logan wait..." But he didn't he just kept walking.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 7

Logan was sitting on the couch his head in his hands; he wasn't sure where to go from here. The funeral was tomorrow and he didn't have anyone to go with. He needed someone there not for Coop but for himself Logan didn't want to have to be strong for anyone he wanted someone to be strong for him.

There was a knock at the drop and Logan's heart leapt maybe Lulu had come to say she was sorry and that she wanted to go with him tomorrow

Logan practically ran to the door but when he opened it, his heart sunk Lulu wasn't standing there instead Maxie was.

I need to talk to you!" She pushed passed him and took a seat on the couch. Logan sighed and sat down next to her. He really didn't wanna deal with her tonight. He knew she needed him but Logan just felt like he had nothing left to give. He was dealing with this too.

"What is it Maxie?" His words came out in a colder tone than he would have liked.

"I can't go home tonight! Mac and I had a huge fight about me going to Coop's funeral he said that I wasn't honouring Georgie by mourning her killer." Her lip began to quiver but she puller it together.

"We kept fighting and I said that Coop didn't kill her and Mac said I was blinded because of love. I told him that I loved Coop and I always would but it just made him madder." Maxie's voice began to go cold.

"I just wanted to make him understand why I have to do this but he didn't get it. I told him I was going and he couldn't stop me, and then I ran out."  
Logan just couldn't deal with this, "Maxie I don't know what to tell you and frankly I can't help you ok, I've got enough problems of my own without always trying to fix yours too!" His tone was frustrated and tired sounding.

Maxie turned to face him and looked him straight in the eye, "Look, I know we were never really friends and you don't even like me but Coop and Georgie were the only people who would put up with me and they're both gone! You are the only person I can talk to who doesn't completely hate me and I don't wanna wreck that too so I'll just go."

Maxie got up and began to leave. She opened the door but Logan called out to her as she went through the doorway, "No, Maxie you don't have to go."

"Yes I do, you don't want me here and I can take a hint!" Her words were like ice.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm just really dealing with a lot ok. I'm in the same boat you are ok, Coop was my rock and now he's gone"...Maxie interrupted him before he could finish.

"Are you really in the same boat as me? Do you know what it's like to have both your parents walk out on you? To have your cousin die and for you to have their heart beating inside of you? For not one but two of your boyfriends die on you and finally to have the one person who has always been their for you get strangled cause they got a text that was meant for you? You're telling me you know what all of that is like?" Maxie's eyes were full of hurt and anger towards him.

At that moment Logan knew that whatever he was going through Maxie needed him more than anyone had ever needed him before. Logan knew he wasn't gonna let her down again because this was something Coop would have wanted him to do and for once he was gonna do what Coop would have wanted.

Logan slowly went over to her and tried to take her hand but she pushed him away.

"Maxie, look I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you but you know as well as I do that I never do or say the right thing but I'm gonna try to be here for you because that's what Coop would have wanted but I'm not used to being there for someone so you're gonna have to be patient."

Maxie nodded and shut the door and came back inside.

Read and Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You know you don't have to do this because you think you owe Coop!"

Logan nodded and laughed to himself. It always amazed him how Maxie's eyes had the power to look right through him.

Maxie looked over at Logan. He was still standing by the couch and for the first time Maxie really looked at him. His face was rough and the lines along it made her believe he had, had just as many demons to face as she did. His eyes they spoke to her. She could see his grief and anger within them. His hole body seemed tired and stiff. The bags under his eyes didn't help. She guessed it had been awhile since he slept.

Maxie realized that she had been so caught up in herself and needing someone to keep her from going under she had aided and practically held Logan under to save herself. A wave of disappointment washed over her. She suddenly realized that Logan might need her just as much as she needed him.

Maxie walked over to him and with a word stood on her tipsy toes and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. She pulled him tightly into her and tired to be the strong one.

Logan was a little shocked and unsure of what to do. He had hugged Maxie before but this time was different. As she had got up to hug him their eyes locked and in them Logan saw strength he hadn't seen since before Coop had died.

Whenever he had reached out to her it was because she was vulnerable and needed someone to lean on. Now here she was reaching out to him. But why? Logan didn't really care what the answer was all he knew was that it was nice that he didn't have to be strong because someone else was being strong for him.

He leaned his head against her shoulder and put his arms around her. For the first time in a long time Logan allowed himself to put down his strong front and he allowed his vulnerable side shine through.

Logan found himself holding on to Maxie tighter than he could have ever imagined. He hadn't really realized how deep and how successfully he had buried all his feelings and emotions inside of him.

Yet in one hug Maxie had managed to unlock all those emotions and once they were out Logan found it impossible to lock them up again. Logan had let his guard down and let himself feel sadness', anger, betrayal, and loneliness all al the same time and before he even knew what was happening he had wrapped himself around Maxie and was hanging on to her for dear life.

No words were spoken. They weren't needed Maxie just held Logan in her arms. For the first time since Coop and Georgie's death Maxie felt something other than helplessness and self-pity! Logan needed her and it felt nice to be needed by someone again.

Finally Logan completely gave in and Maxie could feel his stiff frame shatter as he rested his head on her shoulder. Maxie took her hand and supported the back of his neck like she would do for a baby. She knew what he was feeling because not to long ago she had been their herself and she knew the longer he kept those feelings inside of him the more painful they would be when he finally let them out.

After what seemed like an eternity Logan took a step back. Maxie still had him in her arms but now he could look at her. Then he spoke to Maxie. His voice in low it was almost a whisper, "Thank you."

Maxie didn't know what to say. The words finally came and she spoke, "As long as you need me I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Logan simply nodded and gave her another hug. This time the tough frame was back up and Maxie knew that this was far from over. Logan needed to let all the anger, sadness, and fear out before it completely consumed him!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hours later Maxie and Logan were curled up on the couch! A mess of Chinese takeout boxes and beer cans lay out on the coffee table. A movie was playing but neither of them had really been watching it.  
Sometime during the course of the movie Logan looked over at Maxie only to realize that she was asleep. The stress of the past couple of weeks finally catching up with her.

Logan smiled to himself. She looked so peaceful! He was sure this was possibly the only moment Maxie would ever look peaceful but then again during these past couple of weeks he had learned their was more to Maxie than he ever thought possible.

Logan was beginning to understand why Coop had loved her soo much. Sure she was rude, snaky, and sometimes mean but that was only a very small part of who Maxie really was. She was also fun, smart, funny, and she was soo full of life. She lived her life in the moment and took on any challenge that came her way and worried about the consequences later.

Logan had always loved that about her. It's what had drawn him to her in the first place. The reason why he had made that bet with her. No that wasn't completely true. When Logan had come to Port Charles and saw Coop he had become jealous of everything Coop had.

A part of him wanted to take Maxie away from Coop just so he could prove to himself that he could have Coop's life if that's what he wanted. Logan threw his head back and rolled his eyes remembering how that he backfired big time on him!!

She stirred and all of Logan's previous thoughts were gone. She cried out and begun to move around restlessly. Logan immediately thought she must be having a bad dream. Logan felt for her. He knew what those were like. Logan put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "It's ok Maixe, I've got you just go back to sleep." He pulled her closer to him. She almost nodded as she curled herself as close to him as possible. Her head under his chin she relaxed again and went drifted back into a deep sleep.

Logan chuckled to himself, because he knew Maxie would be mortified if she knew what she had just done in her sleep. But Logan didn't mind he liked having someone to hang on too.

He grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. As quietly as he could Logan picked Maxie up off the couch and head towards his bedroom. He was surprised at how easily he could carry her. She seemed to fit just right in his arms.

Gently as he could Logan laid her on the bed. He took of her boots and began to pull the covers over her. He was reached over her to put the quilt on her when she suddenly rolled over and nestled her self beside him. She reached out for him and before he could move she had her arms around him.

She was probably dreaming the Coop was beside her instead of him. Logan decided as he tried to pry himself from Maxie's grip. After a couple of minutes he knew that to free himself he'd have to wake her up.

Sighing Logan gave up and lay down beside her on the bed. He knew that in the morning there would be hell to pay but a part of him didn't care. He liked having someone next to him. Someone to hold while he was sleeping. Logan pulled the quilt over both of them and waited for sleep to come. For the first time in a long time he feel asleep almost instantly.

Maxie awoke to find herself cuddled next to someone. Her body pressed against there's. For a split second she thought it was Coop but then she remembered that Coop would never again hold her in his arms.

Alarmed, Maxie immediately sat up and looked down to see Logan lying next to her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He was holding her soo close and so possessively she wondered how she could breath.

Maxie was just about to wake him up and ask him what the hell he was doing when something stopped her. He just looked so peaceful and content. It was a look Maxie never saw on Logan and something inside told her he didn't look that way very often.

She looked at the clock and she new that her alarm wouldn't' be going off for another couple of hours so she lay back down next Logan and lay her head against his chest. It had been so long since she had felt the warmth of another body against her. With Logan's arms wrapped around her she felt safe and dare she say it almost warm. She had been so cold and numb since Georgie and Coop's death she had almost forgot what that feeling felt like.

She would die if Logan ever knew that she liked being in his arms but he was asleep. As far as he was concerned Maxie didn't even know he was next to her and she wanted to keep it that way.

The next thing Maxie knew her alarm was going off. She reached in the direction of the sound and fumbled with her phone until the alarm was silenced. She turned over to face Logan. He had stirred when the alarm went off but was no back in dreamland.

Maxie couldn't help but wonder what Logan was dreaming about. He had this almost smile plastered on his face and he looked happy. Maxie hadn't seen Logan happy in a long time. Especially since Coop had died.

Maxie already knew this was going to be a tough day! Saying goodbye to Coop wasn't something she was ready for but she looked over at Logan and smiled because maybe together they could make it through this day without completely losing it. Maxie knew this road wouldn't be easy but maybe with Logan with her she could make it! For the first time in a long time Maxie could see a light at the end of the tunnel!


End file.
